Black Knight of the Dream World
by BlackBlade
Summary: Sasami meets a strange man in her dreams, and seeks to find out exactly who he is.
1. Black Knight of the Dream World

Black Knight of the Dream World "Wait, please mister, wait for me" Sasami cried as she chased through the trees, following the white haired man in black armor. "Catch me, and I will answer your questions" came a very calm, kind voice, the voice of the man in front of her. "Please, please wait for me big brother, wait" she called, but in vain. She woke with a start, to a gentle shake of her small shoulder. "Sasami, what is it?" asked her older sister Ayeka, a concerned look in her eye. "I saw a strange man, in a forest," she answered. "I tried to catch him, but he was too fast for me," continued the scared little girl. "Well, it's all better now, we'll consult with Lord Tenchi at breakfast". While eating breakfast, Sasami was unusually quiet. "Sasami, what's wrong?" Kiyone asked, being always quickest on the uptake. "Well, it was a dream I had last night," replied the normally cheery girl, as blue as Kiyone's hair. "A nightmare Sasami?" asked the nice brown haired young man, Tenchi Masaki. "Well, I was walking through a forest, like the one near the house" she began quietly, "and in front of me, I saw a strange man, all I can remember about him was his long white hair--- "White hair?!" broke in the red haired scientist, Washu. "Yes, he had long white hair that hung below his waist, almost to the ground" Sasami replied, patiently. "It couldn't be, it couldn't possibly be him," Washu mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, I chased the man all through this forest, running as fast as I could, but I couldn't catch him" Sasami finished. "This is strange, who could this man be?" Tenchi asked. "Well, whoever it is, if he comes near this house, I'll blow him out of the water!" Ryoko cried rudely. "Ryoko, calm down, you wouldn't have a chance against this person" Washu snapped at her arrogant "daughter". "Little Washu, do you know this mystery man?" Tenchi asked kindly. "Me? No of course not Tenchi, I'm just guessing" Washu said quickly and suspiciously. "Uh, are there any noodles left?" asked Mihoshi, the world's biggest airhead. "Mihoshi, this isn't the time to talk about food," yelled Kiyone. "Wait, don't go, please, wait for me, big brother, wait please" Sasami cried, dreaming once again. "Please calm down, you will know who I am soon enough young lady, you, and Tsunami" came the mysteriously kind voice of the man. "Uh! How do you know about Tsunami?" Sasami asked, suddenly running into the man's back, not having realized that he had stopped walking. "Tonight, at midnight, meet me at the edge of the lake in front of the house, and I will reveal what you wish to know. 


	2. Black Knight, Chapter 2

Dark Knight of the Dream World, Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"He told you what?" Ayeka asked, when Sasami told the family about the dream she'd had over breakfast. "You mean he is coming here tonight at midnight? What did you tell this warrior?" Washu asked anxiously. "Nothing, as soon as he told me where and when to meet him, I woke up" Sasami replied quietly. "Don't worry Sasami, ill be right there with you to meet this mystery man" Tenchi said, in the kind way he had. "Tenchi, tell me, have you had any success in creating the Light Hawk Wings again?" Washu asked out of nowhere. "Yeah, I was able to create them suddenly once, but I don't know how exactly" Tenchi replied with a questioning edge to his voice. *It wouldn't help anyway, if this person is who I think he is, even the Wings will be useless against his great power* Washu thought gravely. "Is something the matter miss Washu?" Sasami asked when she saw the look on the genius's face. "Well, I guess it is time for me to tell all of you the truth" She replied darkly.  
  
"Fifteen-thousand years ago, I met a man with long white hair, going by the name of Dahkon BlackBlade, and he was a great warrior. Everyone said that his ability in the art of war derived from his sword alone, but that wasn't it, I could tell." "He and I majored in different fields of research, I in science, while he worked best with magic. We were great friends, despite the difference in what we worked on. After a few years, we were married, and I was so happy then." "However, people conspired against him, and sought to remove the most powerful mage ever to surface in the universe." "I learned of the plot, and tried to warn him, but he was already under attack. His enemies attacked him by surprise, and, despite his greater power, they managed to seal him inside a Jurai style capsule, and sent him hurtling out into space. That was the last I heard of the great warrior, Dahkon BlackBlade, until Sasami's dreams."  
  
"So, Miss Washu, you know who this dream man is then?" Ayeka asked, trying to discern exactly what was going on here. " Indeed, he is the Black Knight, and supreme Magi of the universe." Washu said, speaking with her head down. "But then, why did you ask me about the Light Hawk Wings little Washu?" "Because Tenchi, this man, this legendary warrior, is of Jurai descent, and is the one human capable of creating all ten wings of the Light Hawk, he is by no means going to be as easy to defeat as Kagato was" 


	3. Black Knight, Chapter 3

Black Knight, Chapter 3 As night fell on the Masaki household, everyone began to grow tense, but perhaps no one was as tense as Washu, perhaps because she, unlike the others, knew exactly what terrible power awaited them in the form of the ancient warrior. As the clock chimes eleven o' clock, Tenchi slowly stands, walking out towards the lake. "Tenchi, do you really think this man will show up?" Sasami asked, looking extremely troubled. "He will Sasami, Dahkon never broke his word before, and I don't see why he would start now" Washu answered quietly, hoping she's right. "Little Washu, tell me, why do you fear me having to fight this man so much, wont he be friendly?" Tenchi asked, as he had several times during the day. "No Tenchi, I'm not sure, he was incredibly kind when I knew him, yet during the few battles I watched him fight, he was cold and ruthless, and killed his opponent if they fought still after being offered their lives" "Well, as long as we don't act hostile to him, he shouldn't have any reason to attack us should he Washu?" Kiyone asked. "I don't know Kiyone, he might try and continue the battle, but he might not."  
  
Promptly at midnight, as everyone waited outside, watching the lake in front of the house, a sudden gust of wind kicked up, stirring up the water, turning it to a writhing froth, and then, to a spinning vortex. "He is coming, I can tell" "But how Miss Washu? How can you tell this warrior man will even show up?" "Ayeka, shut up, this is not time to be asking questions.. We may need to fight this man off" Ryoko snapped, arrogant as ever. "Tenchi, hold the sword ready, we may have need of it, though I doubt any weapon will be effective against him" "Right little Washu". After a few minutes of talking, during which the water began to spin faster and faster, a surrealistic green glow began to suffuse the area, augmenting the strangeness of the scene. "He has arrived" Washu said simply, watching Sasami walk out to the end of the pier into the small lake. "Be careful, Sasami" "Don't worry Ayeka, I will". Everyone watched, helplessly, as Sasami walked to the end of the planking, gasping as a large green crystal arose out of the eye of the whirlpool that was now the lake.  
  
"Ahh, so you are here Princess Sasami, I am glad" spoke a voice, the calm voice of the Black Knight, the man sealed within the crystal. "Please, Princess, do not be frightened, place your hand upon the crystal, and set me free" "Alright, but first, you must promise not to try and destroy anyone you see here" "It is a deal small lady". As soon as Sasami's small hand touched the crystal, the entire shard began glowing a brilliant emerald color, going from the beautiful green, into a blinding white light, cutting off the view of everyone. "I thank you Princess, for setting this ancient warrior free". Stepping down from the platform created by the crystal was a man no taller than Kagato, long white hair hanging to the wooden planks under his feet, clashing with his pure black armor, covered at each joint with spikes, larger at the shoulders. "So Washu, that's the guy you were scared of huh? Looks like he'll be easy prey to me" Ryoko said confidently, bursting forth, the fire of battle in her eyes. "No, Ryoko, come back" Tenchi cried after her. "Don't worry Tenchi, I'll get rid of this idiot". As Ryoko began getting closer, Dahkon turned his pure, sky blue eyes to her, somewhat confused. As soon as she was within striking distance, the mysterious warrior drew the great BlackBlade, moving impossibly fast, the blade at Ryoko's neck. "Give in yet?" He asked with a light laugh in his voice. 


	4. Black Knight, Chapter 4

Black Knight, Chapter 4  
  
"So young lady, do you give in, or do you still wish to fight me?" For the second time Dahkon asked his captive opponent. "Ugh, bastard." "RYOKO, JUST AGREE WITH HIM" Washu yelled out, startling everyone. "Shut up you, I'll handle this in my own way, I don't need your help" "Then miss, you lose". With a short snap of his wrist, sending the flat of the BlackBlade into the side of Ryoko's face, knocking her a good thirty feet, to lay, completely still, on the ground. "If she had merely given in, as I had asked, it wouldn't have come to that" "You, why did you do that to Ryoko?" came Tenchi's anguished question, his face turned away, but his voice directed straight and unerringly on the Back Knight. "As I said, if she had merely given up the fight, she would still be conscious." "You monster." "Do you wish to challenge me too, Tenchi was it?" instead of any normal response, Tenchi exploded forward, instantly protected by the battle armor of a Jurai warrior. "Hmm, perhaps you will prove more of a challenge then that weak pirate"  
  
The second Tenchi moved, Dahkon, not knowing the potential of this young man, whipped his blade up, intercepting the sword Tenchi, blocking off the cut with a strength that could never have been guessed, except by looking at the Armor, or by wearing it. The two warriors, by far each being the best from their generation, faced off for several minutes, neither holding the upper hand for too long, but instead, keeping it on an even keel. Finally, as Tenchi began to become greatly stressed, he broke through the limits of space, and once again wore the Light Hawk Armor, surprising Dahkon greatly. "So, you dare turn my own creation against me, well then, face the true power of the Light Hawk Wings". As soon as the words escape his lips, Dahkon's pure black armor goes from its norm, into a blazing, incredible white, easily matching Tenchi's, except in the aura, nearly blinding all viewing him. "Now, let us see which is the stronger". Crossing his arms before his chest, ten pure white angel wings burst out the back of his armor, being mimicked by the sudden Wings themselves, in front of his chest, burning like stars from the night sky. "Uh, you can create TEN wings?" Tenchi could not keep the surprise out of his voice, scared on a level transcending that of a normal human. "Indeed, I alone can create all ten, with the exception of Tsunami, for I myself created the original Light Hawk Wings". What followed happened in a blinding flash that, after leaving, showed both combatants back in their normal respective armors, kneeling. Finally, both fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"So, Little Washu, is he alright?" "I can't be sure yet Tenchi, Dahkon is strong, but he was imprisoned in that capsule for fifteen centuries, and it must have left him somewhat weakened, all in all, I cant say until he wakes up" "No need to worry my old love, I am fine". Both the two watchers, turn in surprise, to see Dahkon sitting up in the hospital style bed, smiling at them, his white hair floating in an ethereal manner, all seeming to be in order, except for the upper portion of his armor, having shattered after the battle. "Well, Sir Tenchi, it seems you are much stronger than I took you for, and I must apologize for Ryoko". "Don't worry, that girl is tough, she will be alright". The pure white haired man seemingly unharmed after the battle, the only mark of it, a pure, blood red streak down the side of his hair. "Also, Sir Tenchi, if you don't mind, may I stay in this house for awhile?" "I don't mind, stay here as long as you wish" "Thank you, and if you need me, I will be in my temple" "Temple?" Tenchi watched, as the newest member of the Masaki household walked away, wondering at just what the conditions of his actions were. 


End file.
